Forbidden love
by moonshadowcat
Summary: My first time shot at slash. But not a hard core story, a love story. Rated M for the last chapter. Don't like it don't read it.
1. A confession

**This is my first story in this style! I wrote it for the German site! They liked it and now I try if you too! If not, well I can live with that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or anything from Square Enix**

Genesis looks at a black haired somehow hyperactive young man and thinks. _"Darned, he can't stay still for one second!"_, but turns back to the simulation. Then a voice sounds. "And what was that?" Zack looks up. "Sorry! Did not pay attention!" Genesis chuckles; true Sephiroth's sword saved Zack. The surrounding disappears and the voice comes again. "You're hopeless Zack! Paying attention is important." Zack looks up again and hisses. "One second I did not pay attention….." From Angeal comes. "and you're death. Just go! Learn to pay attention!" Complaining leaves Zack the simulator.

"Attention! Attention! I can't hear that anymore!" mumbles Zack, as he walks through the building. As he goes around a corner, collides he with someone. "Ouch!" comes it from two voices, Zack looks at the person. "Cloud! What are you doing here?" "Not much! Except getting run over by you!" Zack helps Cloud on his feet again. "Sorry! Was lost in thoughts!" says Zack low, Cloud nods. "Me too!" Zack smiles. "Ok then it was both our fault. What are you doing today?" Cloud looks at him. "Going to my room! Till then!" Cloud went on, Zack looks after him. "Guess he has free! Well I'm going to train, but without the three!" Zack disappears in the trainings room.

Zack has fun in the trainings room, but slipped one time and lands on his back on a mat. "Attent…..This is boring alone. The three? Nope? I wonder, if Cloud likes to train with me. Nobody needs to know that!" Zack stand up and goes in search of his friend. He knocks at the door, from the inside comes. "Who is there?" "Man open up, it's me Zack!" The door opens. "What you want?" asks Cloud low, Zack looks at the man in front of him. "What is with you? I wanted to ask if you want to train with me, no sword just training!" First shows surprise in the blue eyes before him, then changes the impression. "I can't, I'm no SOLDIER!" Zack grins, grabs the hand and pulls his friend behind him. "No one needs to know that! Now come!" From Cloud comes a protest. "ZAAAACK!"

The man moves, notices it is not enough, makes a flip, lands on one hand, flips again and lands lightly on his feet. The other man stops, stars at him and opens his mouth. Then comes a voice. "Now that was something." Both men look at the speaker. "Angeal?" squeals Zack, Cloud decides to keep his mouth shut, could be trouble. Angeal grins. "Did not aspect that Zack, didn't you?" Zack and Cloud look at each other, Zack shakes his head. "Nope! Not at all! How did you do that Cloud?" "Like you showed me!" Angeal chuckles. "He showed you! Zack?" At once begins Zack to stutter. "I did! I know it's not allowed! I wanted to train, you were in the simulator! And…" Now began Angeal to laugh "Shut up Zack! But leave him alive! And Cloud?" Cloud looks at him shyly. "What Sir?" Angeal nodded. "Not bad! Keep it up and you're a SOLDIER soon!" Angeal left, Zack turns back to Cloud. "Got lu…." Cloud still looks after Angeal. "Enough for today! See you!" Cloud walks off; Zack closes his mouth and is wondering. What is wrong with Cloud?

Cloud manages to avoid Zack for three weeks, then Zack has enough. Now he stands in front of Cloud room, he is there. Zack had even checked the plans to make sure. Zack grabs the door knob, opens the door, steps in, closes the door and locks it. From the bed comes. "Wha….Zack are you nuts?" Cloud glares at his friend, Zack is a little surprised. Cloud is normally a quiet person. "No! But you are avoiding me! I had enough, what did I do to you?" Cloud lowers his head. "Leave me!" is all what comes, Zack stares at him; the he steps to the bed. "No I don't. Talk!" Again comes a "Leave me alone!" from Cloud, Zack has enough. He grabs Clouds hair and pulls his head up. "I said talk! Or I ….." Zack sees the blue eyes in front of him, anger shows there. "Leave me!" hisses Cloud, Zack let's go quickly.

Again lowers Cloud the head, but Zack notices the fists Cloud has made. He is pissed, that would not get easy. Quietly asks Zack. "I thought we were friends? Cloud was is wrong with you? Please! You can talk to m…" "Can I? I don't know! Shit I don't know anything anymore!" Careful says Zack. "You're confusing me! Cloud! Please!" Cloud looks up again, still is anger in his eyes. "Angeal! What he said at the training! And now leave me!" Zack thinks, then says. "Oh so you're an…..What did he say?" Cloud stares now at Zack, the anger mixes now with confusion. "Don't you ever pay attention? That I will be a SOLDIER!" "AH that! But….Huh?" Now is Zack totally confused and Cloud notices that. He sights and and says. "Sit down! And I'm sorry!" Zack looks for a place to sit and decides to use the bed. Cloud watches him, gives him some room and says quietly. "Why I avoided you? Easy! Or not?" Cloud thought about that, Zack groans. "Talk! You make no sense!"

Quietly begins Cloud. "Angeal said I will be a SOLDIER! No I'm not!" Now comes a question from Zack. "How you know that?" Cloud reaches across Zack, pulls something out of the nightstand and gives it to Zack. "Read it!" Zack studies the paper, looks up and says. "I'm sorry. I did not know. But…What are they meaning with that?" A weak smile comes. "That I'm not stable enough mean they. Don't ask, I'm not sure! And they don't kn….." Cloud stops talking, Zack studies again the paper. "Stupid doctors! They are nuts. If they knew everything from me would I be not here either!" Now comes a low "Huh? from Cloud for a change, Zack looks up. "Did I say that loud? Forget it!" Cloud nods, now asks Zack."And that was why you avoided me? That was stupid!" Cloud lowers his head again. "I know! But I was angry and sad! I'm sorry I avoided you!"

Zack puts the paper away. "I should really learn to pay attention. Then I had noticed that you're sad! I'm sorry too!" He lays an arm around Cloud, who stiffens. "Take that arm off!" comes it quietly, now has Zack finally enough. "Hey! First you don't want to talk, now I can't touch you? I just wanted to comfort you. And you do it like this!" "But not between men!" comes it from Cloud, who has not moved yet. "Don't get foolish! That's normal!" Cloud looks up, grinned and says. "But I'm not normal! Not if you believe that paper!" Zack stares at him, grins too and says. "That's much better! And I'm not normal either!" A chuckle comes from Cloud, then the question. "And what makes you unnormal?" Zack does not think, he answers quickly. "First, I can't stay still. Second, I'm always cheerful. That nerves some people. And third, I like something forbidden!" Cloud shuts up to think about that, then came "Forbidden? You're a great SOLDIER! What could you do that is not allowed?"

Slow leaves Zack's arm Cloud's shoulder. "That….Forget it that I said that!" Now it is Zack's turn to study the floor, Cloud asks. "What Zack? Talk!" Headshaking, then. "No! Forget it, I can't say!" Zack stands up and goes to the door. Then someone grabs his hand, turns him around and both arm are pinned against the wall. "Talk! What do you do, that is for….." Zack brakes free, gives Cloud a shove and screams. "I can't tell you! Just leave me….Oh God Cloud!" Cloud has stumbled back, fell over and hit the bed. Now he lies on the floor with his eyes closed. Zack jumps to him. "I did not want that. Cloud don't be dead. Not that!" Zack raises careful Cloud's head in his arm. "Please, I did not want that!" whispers Zack; tears fill his eyes that he now closes.

A soft touch comes, wipes the tears of his face and Cloud whispers "Cry you can do if I'm dying! But I'm alive! Ouch my head!" Zack opens his eyes, Cloud looks at him and Zack yells. "Don't ever do….." then he says quietly. "I'm sorry! I did not want that!" Cloud nods, winces a little and says. "That I believe you! Help me up; mom always said I have a thick skull! I will survive that!" Now notices Cloud where he was and turns red. "Help if someone could see us now! Zack let me get up!" Zack lets go of Cloud, who stands up, sways a little and sits down on the bed quickly. "Oops! A little longer, but it will go!" Zack is still on the floor, now he sights. "Jeez! I almost killed you! And just because I'm too scared to tell it my best friend!" Cloud looks down at Zack. "You and scared? Are you kidden! You're….." "Someone who likes men! So and if you don't want to see me again, understand I that too!"

A very quiet "Oh help!" comes, then nothing. Zack still looks at the floor, then he asks. "And should I go?" Low says Cloud. "It would be better. But not why you think!" Zack looks now at Cloud, those eyes sparkle. "What you mean Cloud?" A smile comes from Cloud, then. "Those doctors don't know everything. I kept quiet about certain things!" Zack stares at him in confusion, then a thought comes. "Moment! You want to say….." Cloud nods. " Yes! And I like you. You can be friends with someone you don't like! That could become a little embarrassing!" Zack raises himself. "Embarrassing! You think I'm embarrassing!" He lays his forehead against Cloud's "Embarrassing! Stupid, I like you too! That is why I reacted like that; I did not want to tell you!" Cloud begins to laugh softly. "I don't mean that! I can live with that, I like to. But, when you think they miss you!" Zack jumps up. "Holy shit, if they search for me! I….And that is why you don't wanted me to touch you?" Cloud groans. "Zack! Not now! We have time to discuss that! Yes that's why! And now go!" Zack stands finally up, stops and bents down to Cloud. "You are alright?" Cloud nods. "Yes I am!" Zack grins, then he kisses Cloud gently. "And that is only the beginning!" Cloud looks at him. "Yes the beginning."


	2. The mission

**Ok wrote the story like this, but I don't like to rush things. So here we go with our cuties**!

Zack had asked, became permission and now are he and Cloud in the trainings room. Since they talked had a few days passed. Zack jumps forwards, tries to trick Cloud and jumps to the right. Cloud avoids him barely, jumps aside and hits someone. Thinking it is Zack who tricked him again, knocks he the feet out under the person. Then laughing comes, now looks Cloud closer, turns red and stutters "S….Sir I'm sorry!" Angeal stares at the young man. "How did you do….ZACK?" Grinning says Zack. "I did not show him that!" Angeal looks again at Cloud, who nods. "True, a comrade showed me that! Sorry!" Angeal nods "Not bad! If I had my sword with me, would you be cleaning in here!" Cloud turns white, Zack is still chuckling and Angeal smiles. "Nothing happened! Zack you go on mission! Take this nutcase with you and go to Kalm!" From Zack comes. "Kalm? There is nothing going on there! What we need to do there?" Angeal sights. "You go on from there. Just go once. Cloud teach them a little to calm down! Please!" Cloud stares at the man. "I? Him? Impossible!" Angeal begins to grin. "Oh you noticed too! At least one who pays attention! Now out!" The two leave, Angeal hears outside. "I pay attention!" from Zack, "No you don't!" from Cloud, then a third voice "Hey pay attention!"

Zack stares out the helicopter. "Snow! Snow! I don't believe it! Snow!" Cloud looks out too. "Believe it; we are flying over it now for two hours. Yes Zack, that is snow!" Zack glares at his friend. "Are you making fun of me?" growls he, Cloud shakes his head. "Me never! But Zack that is snow!" Zack mumbles something, then he says. "And in this we are suppose to find three people! How?" Cloud looks around "They are infantry! They will try to reach the nearest town! We manage that!" Then he changes colors as the helicopter goes down. "Oh help!" comes it quietly from Cloud, Zack looks at him. "What? You got something?" Cloud nods. "Yes motion sickness! If he keeps flying like this can it become bad. I fell badly right now!" he says quietly, Zack nods. "Try to hold on, we're almost down!" Cloud makes it, then the two look around at the snowfields. "Oh man! Now we go and look!"

"Cloud this is hopeless!" Cloud stops and looks at Zack. "Not quiet! There was a town, we might reach it tonight! If they are not there are they dead!" Zack nods and looks around. "Let's hope not! Those clouds over there I don't like!" Cloud looks now up too. "We need to move! Or we end up with snow on our heads. Damned that becomes tight!" Zack complains. "Here lies enough now around!" They begin to walk again and the first snowflakes begin to fall.

"Zack we don't make it!" Cloud has to scram to be heard, that storm had moved quickly. Zack stops and tries to see anything. "Shit! " comes it from the black-haired, Cloud stops next to him. "My thoughts exactly! And now what?" "There were mountains! I saw them before the storm! West!" Cloud looks for the compass. "Left!" Both keep on walking.

A curse comes, then a "God darned!" from a different voice. "Rocks! We made it to the mountains Cloud!" Cloud stands up again. "I noticed! And now…..WHOA!" Cloud makes a jump back from astonishing length. Zack stares at him. "Wha…..Oh God!" Zack takes his sword from his back and helps Cloud, who defends himself against something. Then the two look at the dead beast. "What is that?" asks Zack, Cloud answers."I have seen them before in Niebelheim. A Wolf Mix! " Now he looks up. "They come in packs! We need to find cover or we're dead!" Zack nods. "Then let's go. Where are mountains are caves! Hopefully!" They move on, watched by eyes.

"Cloud another one like that and I can't anymore!" Cloud stops, Zack is exhausted, but he too. "Come we need to go! If they smell we're week comes the whole pack!" Cloud grabs the hand of his friend and pulls him forwards. Then lifts Zack his head. "Look over there Cloud." Cloud looks to where Zack points. "A cave. Hopefully uninhabited! Come!" Cloud walks, Zack is behind him. Suddenly collides something with Cloud's back, pushes him on his knees and something furry misses him. "_SHIT!_" thinks Cloud and jumps back up, then he stares at the scene in front of him. A wolf has Zack and the second one stays in front of him. Cloud does not think, jumps to Zack and takes the sword from the back of his friend and swings. The wolf gets hit, flung aside and Cloud gets hit by the other one. Again he lands in the snow; the teeth close in on his face. Cloud pulls his head up, collides with the nose of the wolf and screams. "Like my thick head!" as the wolf pulls back yelping. Again comes Cloud on his feet, sees that Zack tries to get up, screams "Stay down!" and swings again the sword. Now is Zack soaked from the blood, then something pushes Cloud to the ground. A pain hits his back, someone takes the sword from him, then Cloud is soaked too. Something lands next to Cloud, he tries to see it, but everything goes black.

Slowly opens Zack his eyes, then comes a voice. "Under the living again?" Zack knows this voice, but from where? "Angeal?" A face bents over him. "Yes? Everything all right?" Zack whispers. "What are you doing here in the sn…." Finally can Zack see, he is in a room. "Where am I?" "Hospital! Where else?" Zack tries to think. "Angeal! I was in the snow! We we….Where is Cloud?" Quietly says Angeal. "Also in the hospital!" Relieved sights Zack "Good!" Angeal shakes his head "Not so!" Noticing the look from Zack he says. "He is not doing so great. Stay put!" Angeal pushes the young man back down. "He's alive! Now stay put!" Zack hisses. "I want to see him. Let me go!" Angeal takes a tighter grip on Zack. "By gosh stay put. He almost killed himself that you survived. Now stay put for crying out!" That works, Zack lays back down, but stares at Angeal. "Killed himself? Why?"

"What attacked you?" comes a question first, Zack answers. "Wolves! An…" Angeal nods. "Ok! You both were hurt. He must got you in the cave, your sword was still outside as we came! He tried to heal you and made a fire! But that cost him dearly! He almost died! He's not awake yet, but on his way to recovery!" Zack turns white, then hisses. "And that man they refuse as a SOLDIER? Are they nuts?" Angeal flinches. "They refused him? I did not know that!" Zack looks at him. "Please don't tell him that you know! I never should said anything!" Angeal nods. "I won't! Now rest, he will be alright, it just takes some time!" Zack nods and lays back down. Then he thought. _"Why did he do this?" _

Keeping himself at a wall makes Zack his way to a room, a nurse has talked. Finally he stays in front of the room and careful opens the door and peeks inside. "_Alone! Thank god or they kill me!"_ thinks he and goes in. Then he sits down in a chair in front of the bed. "Damned how long we were up there, my knees are like rubber!" Now he turns to the bed. "_My god he looks awful_!" thinks he and touches the face gently. An eye opens slowly, Zack stares at Cloud. "You're awake?" whispers he, a tiny smile shows "Stupid question!" comes the hoarse answer, Zack nods. "Yes, but Angeal made it sound like you're dying! How are you?" Cloud closes his eye again. Then almost inaudible comes "Everything hurts! And I'm cold, so cold!" Zack is wondering, in the room is it very warm. "Cold? How can you have co…." The door opens; a voice comes "Zack! Leave him alone! And back in bed with you!" Cloud opens his eye again. "Angeal where am ?" Angeal sights "Hospital! And him I get out! Rest Cloud!" Angeal grabs Zack, takes him in his arms and gets him back to his room. "Leave him alone stupid! He needs rest! If…." Zack interrupts "Why is he cold? He is in the warm! Angeal, I do not understand!" Angeal looks at him. "We found you after three days of snowstorm! He just about froze to death, that is why he still has cold! Please now leave him alone!" Zack nods, he would do that.

Zack walks through the hospital, opens a door and goes inside. Then he stares at the empty bed. "Whe…. Oh God! Is he…." Zack storms out and grabs a nurse. "Infantrist Strife! Where is he?" The nurse looks at Zack. "I got no idea! I'm new her…." Zack is gone; the next he catches is a doctor. "Strife! Where is he?" The doctor looks up. "Got released this morning! Oh you doing well to ag…." The doctor notices he is talking to a wall, Zack is gone again.

Mumbling arrives Zack at a door, pushes that open and looks inside. "Here you are! You are hard to find!" Cloud looks up from the bed. "Two weeks of hospital? I had enough! I'm still on sick leave, but I'm allowed to stay here!" Zack looks at him. "Two weeks? Uh how come two weeks?" Cloud looks at him. "I was there two weeks, or wasn't I? Zack shakes his head. "The mission was five weeks ago!" Now stares Cloud aghast at Zack. "I can remember only two weeks. Zack what happened?" Zack sits down next to Cloud "Uh I wanted to ask you that! What did you do up there?" Cloud looks at him, turns red and says "Only what needed to be done!" Zack shakes his head "No buddy! You were three weeks unconscious Now talk!" Cloud still stares at Zack "I was what?" Zack nods. "I got released after one week, you today! Now talk of must I die clueless?"

"I woke up in the snow; you were lying next to me unconscious! Zack we were frozen to death, I took you in that cave. Then I went back out." Cloud closes his eyes. "I crawled out. I needed those backpacks! I found only one, yours. But you had Materia, that saved us. " Zack interrupts. "Saved us? You almost killed yourself with that! Why?" "Because I thought another fight would I not survive! First I made a fire, then I tried to heal you!" Quietly asks Zack "Tried! What you mean by that?" Cloud lowers his head. "I'm not trained in all Materia! I'm sorry!" Now stares Zack at Cloud "What? You apologize to me? You saved my life! What else did you do?" Very quietly comes. "I made a camp, then I thought. It was freezing and you were still unconscious. I tried to keep you warm, so I laid myself next to you. But at the second day it became hard to keep the fire going, I lost strength. After that I don't know much anymore!" "You're nuts! Angeal told me you were wounded too! Why did you do all of this? You could have died!" First silence, then. "So what! You don't let someone down who you like! And I told you I like you and you're my friend!" Zack thinks, then he says. "Also that is a little more than liking! That was nuts! But thanks, thanks for everything. I will never forget that!" Cloud lifts his head. "More than liking? You are right with that!" Zack looks at him. "Please don't! Don't say it!" Cloud nods. "If you want that, then not!"


	3. Another confession

I know it's unusual! But this is how I want this story. Have patience with me, is my first.

Since the time of their mission has some time passed. Cloud and Zack did not go again on a mission together. Zack moved up after the disappearance from Angeal and Genesis, now he is first Class and Cloud does what an infanterist had to do. Then hears Zack again from Cloud, in a conversation between two officers. They talk about a man who refused an order, spent some time in arrest and was now again by the troops. Zack does not think about that man until one of the people describes the man. "_Cloud? Why did he do something like that? Refusing an order can cost him his head!_" Zack decides to find that out.

"Who is it?" Zack looks at the door and hisses. "Don't ask a stupid question, open!" Steps come closer and Cloud opens. "I see, you still know where I live!" Zack looks at Cloud, he changed a little. "Hey buddy, you grew a little! Sorry!" Cloud grins at Zack. "And a hello to you too! Yes one day I grow up too!" Zack grins back. "Hello! Uh can I come in?" Cloud gives way. "Make yourself at home! Uh rather not, your room is always a catastrophe if I remember right!" Zack laughs, because of his room he caught a few complains, then he asks. "Can I talk with you?" Again comes a grin. "You do that already or?" Zack thinks, Cloud had changed in temperament too. "Why did you refuse this order? That could cost you everything. Does ShinRa means nothing to you?" Cloud looks at him. "It does! But obeying an order even if you think it's wrong? I did what I thought was right, paid for it and would do it again!" Zack stares at Cloud; this is not the young, unsecure man who became his friend. This is a self-confident, stubborn man who now looks at him and asks. "Was that why you came?" Zack shakes his head. "Not all, I never had time for anything." Then he grins. "If you want to, training? I'm first now, I do not have to ask!" Cloud grins back. "Why not!"

Zack moves quick, damned is Cloud good. Now they stay across from each other. "You give up?" teases Zack, Cloud shakes his head. "Nope! I survived rebels, monsters and nutcases! I manage you too!" Quickly thinks Zack, jumps ahead, at the last second he moves right and tries to grab hold. A bang comes and both land on the floor. "Damned you have a thick skull!" comes it from Zack, Cloud laughs. "You knew that! But yours isn't bad either!" A chuckle comes, both look up. "I see! Zack thought someone and now he pays for it!" Zack grins, Cloud looks at the man. "You got that right Sir! But ouch, has he a thick skull!" The man nods. "I know! He nerves sometimes. Carry on, but try to keep out of the hospital!" Sephiroth disappears, Zack looks at Cloud. "Respect, you're getting good. That time with Angeal you barely spoke!" Cloud still looks at the door. "They're only human! Like me! A little more, but human!" Zack nods. "And like me! Let's quit before blood flows, I can't do this. I must go tomorrow and that would be not good!" "You must go again? To where?" Cloud looks at Zack. "Wutai! With Sephiroth! It's only him and me as first class. But this was fun with you!" Cloud nods. "Right it was! And good luck to you!" They separate.

Quietly comes a knock on a door, from the inside comes. "Leave me alone!" "Open up! Or do we talk through the door!" Steps come closer, then the door opens. "What are YOU doing here?" Cloud grins. "Can I come in and explain? Or do I have to stay outside?" Zack gives way and sits on his bed. "Now talk and then go!" growls he, Cloud raises an eyebrow. "He was right then! Now then! What happened?" Zack stares at him. "Huh?" Cloud nods. "I was ordered to talk with you!" "Ordered! Who ordered you?" asks Zack, Cloud answers. "Sephiroth! His exact words were "He's nuts! Talk to him! That can't go on like this!" Also what happened?" The eyes before Cloud start to glow, then comes "WUTAI! That happened! Someone told me I'm on the side of a murderer! He does not live anymore, but….." Zack stops, then says quietly. "Was he right? Cloud was he right?"

Cloud sits down on the bed, then says quietly. "I don't know! Who was he speaking about? Do you know?" Zack nods. "ShinRa! Was he right?" Cloud sights. "He was not wrong! ShinRa does not like it if you don't agree with him. If he is a murderer? I don't know!" First says Zack nothing, then "Also was Angeal right. We are monsters!" Now stares Cloud at Zack. "What do you mean?" Zack lifts his head. "Angeal! He said SOLDIERS are monster. I am a SOLDIER, also am I one too!" Now lowers Zack his head again, Cloud thinks. "No you're not! No I talk! Zack, as you told me you like men, you could done anything with me. I had not stopped you! You meant much to me! You're no monster, a monster had done that!"

Slow raises Zack the head. "But that would be wrong! You were still young; you may changed your mind. That would be dishonorable!" Cloud nods, "Yes and that is why you are no monster!" Zack whispers "But a murderer!" "Are you nuts? You're no murderer!" Zack lowers his head again. "Yes I am! I killed the man who taught me everything about honor, dreams and pride!" Cloud puts his hand to Zack's face and pulls it up. "Angeal? You killed Angeal?" Zack nods, tears start in his eyes. "Yes he became a danger, a danger to the planet. But now I ask myself, was he right back then?" Gentle wipes Cloud the tears away. "No he wasn't! Not with you! You are no monster!" Tender takes Cloud Zack in his arm. "And sometimes needs a man comfort!" Zack wants to pull back, but Cloud refuses to let go. "Don't! I haven't changed since then. Only, tonight you need someone to comfort you. Nothing more! And no one comes look for me. Sephiroth knows where I am!" Zack understands, slow passes the time. Cloud goes after Zack fell asleep.

"He needs a vacation or you got someone who goes nuts too! Remember he's only seventeen! " The green eyes lock in the blue ones. "Fine, he gets it. Did he talk?" Cloud nods. "Wutai! He thinks he's a monster because someone asked him something. Give him time to forget or you got one!" "Good he gets a long vacation! And you go back to your work!" Cloud stares at Sephiroth. "You hurt him and I kill you. How I don't know, but I manage that somehow! He is the only one from you who cares about someone!" Cloud disappears, Sephiroth looks after him. _"Overconfident! Like he could hurt me! Who does he think he is?" _

Zack walks around a corner and mumbles. "Out of vacation, back to a mission! Where to this time?" A lonely infantrist stands before a window. "Where a the others, we…." The man turned, Zack recognizes the man. "Cloud! Together again!" Cloud smiles at his friend. "Yes! Together again! Wait I'll get the others!" He disappears, Zack smiles after him.

"_Boy, he takes more and more time to appear! First they say we must hurr….."_ Zack thought get interrupted, the troopers stand still he turns. Sephiroth is in the room. "And get I told to where we going?" Sephiroth stops before the troopers, then turns. "Niebelheim!" The shocked face from Cloud does Zack not notice.

Zack sits in the mansion in Niebelheim, before him Cloud. "Are they all nuts now? And this Genesis? What happened to him? A monster!" Cloud looks at his friend. "Now relax! We don't know anything!" Zack nods. "But Sephiroth is down in the basement a day already! And he kicked me out as I wanted to talk to me. Slowly I have enough!" Cloud thinks, then he says quietly. "Come! The guard stays in front of the door. I show you a little from my home. To get you mind of things." He takes Zack's hand, which follows surprised.

"You were right, it is beautiful here!" Zack stops in the forest and looks around. "That worked. Sephiroth will be ok too and we go home then!" Cloud grins at his friend. "Back then, on our mission in the snow! You mentioned those wolves live here too!" Cloud nods. "But they are very rare. More often you get wet. Look up!" Zack does and notices the clouds. "Oh no! But that is not snow?" Cloud begins to laugh. "No only rain! Where is it?" Cloud looks around. "Quick Zack, come or we get wet!" Cloud runs off, Zack follows. But the little cabin reach the two not before the rain.

"Damned I'm freezing. Cloud that was mean!" Cloud smiles. "Hey for the weather I can do nothing! And you have Materia! Make a fire!" Zack looks at him, then grins. "Make it yourself! Here!" He tosses Cloud a Materia. "Is that still….." Zack nods "Yep! The one! So watch out, it's now stronger!" Soon burns a fire in the fireplace, Zack sits in front of it and mumbles "I'm still cold!" Then he turns quickly as Cloud says "Take the clothes off, wrap yourself in the blanket and back in front of the fire!" Zack stares at him, then stutters. "Wh….Ho….What was that?" Cloud begins to laugh. "Zack! Got a problem?" Zack hisses. "I'm not undressing myself in front of you!" With a grin says Cloud. "Do I need to do that again?" Now is Zack quiet, then he ask. "Again? What you mean by that?" "Back then! Our clothes, they were wet. And wetness and icy temperatures, you were frozen to death!" Zack turns beat red. "Angeal never told me that!"

"Because you were dressed again as they found us! The clothes were dry the next day, I dressed you again!" Zack stares at the fire. "What you have done back then! And what for? No one ever thanked you that you saved me!" Cloud sais quietly. "Someone did! You!" Zack looks at him. "No I didn't. I did …God I forgot all about that!" Cloud lays a hand on Zack's arm. "You did! And you did more, but not with words." Zack thinks. "What did I do? How did I thank you?" Quietly comes. "You did not treat me like a leper; you were nice to me, yes even worried as I did not make SOLDIER. Only a few people ever did that to me. And I was glad to pay one person back!" "Pay back! You are nuts, that was more than pay back! And I was on…..No I was more than friendly, I liked you! And nothing has changed!" Zack stands up. "Back then I avoided it with…." Now says Cloud quietly. "Don't Zack! Not you now!" Zack looks at Cloud "Oh no! I don't let you go again! Why did you save me? The truth or…" Cloud jumps up. "What you want to hear? That I love you? You know that! Why?" Zack looks at him. "Because I did not wanted to admit it to myself. That I love you too! That's why!" Cloud stares at him. "Oh God!


	4. Forbidden love

**And now the chapter why this story is rated "M". Yes I made it and how it ends, well Niebelheim says it all. Hope you liked it, if not too bad.**

"Oh God! That is all you have to say?" Zack looks at Cloud confused, who nods. "Yes! That was more than I expected. That was not what I wanted to h…..No that was exactly what I wanted to hear! Why did you not let me talk back then?" Zack turns around. "Because I was scared! Scared I lose you! Scared before myself, that I hurt you!" Quietly comes. "Hurt me? YOU?" Again turns Zack. "Yes me! I'm a SOLDIER. Always on missions! Should I push someone aside for that! Or refuse to admit that he exists?" Cloud lowers his head. "I see! SOLDIER means everything for you!" A curse comes. Cloud stares at Zack. "No damnit! But….Oh I can't explain it right now!" Cloud steps to the fire. "Then let it go! Come we try to get warm." He removes his shirt, Zack watches him. Then he notices something. "Your back!" Zack looks at the back before him, then touches one scar. "Where you got them from?" Cloud flinched as Zack touched him. "The wolf! He got me, as they found us started the building from the scars already!"

"That is not fair, you tried to heal me, you almost died and I…I" Cloud waits for Zack to speak again, then Zack says quietly. "I don't care! I don't care about anything! Only you not!" Cloud turns slow, Zack looks at him. "About you I care! Cloud I love you!" Zack leans forward and kisses Cloud.

Cloud tries to draw back, but Zack lays an arm around his hips. Slowly relaxes Cloud, now he leans in the feel of Zack's lips. Slow starts Zack to get playful, his tongue demands access. After a moment opens Cloud his lips, now play their tongues with each other. Then lets Zack go. "I will try not to hurt you too much." Cloud nods. "I know!" Zack shakes his head. "No it will hurt! It does always by the first time. And this is your first time?" Cloud nods and turns red. "How you know?" Zack smiles. "You act like it did back then! And now relax."

Zack looks around and notices the small bed in the corner. "Small, but enough for us!"mumbles he and pulls Cloud over there. "And now my lovely Cloud, you know my body already now I will know yours and you too!" Gently begins Zack to kiss Cloud, then his hands wander over Cloud's body. As he reaches the flanks, flinches Cloud. "Not there! I'm ticklish!" Zack ignores that and caresses the spot, Cloud moans lightly. "You see, you don't laugh!" Zack smiles as he notices that Cloud closed his eyes. Now he pushes him down on the bed, then he follows. Zack pulls away from Cloud and removes his shirt. Cloud opens his eyes and watches him. Zack grins. "You like that?" Cloud turns red again and nods. "Oh you will like what comes more!" sais Zack and gently pushes Cloud back on the bed.

Now begins Zack a way with small kisses over Cloud's chest. He watches the face of the younger one, whose eyes are now closed again. Then jerks Cloud as Zack reaches a spot under his rips. _"I have to keep that in mind!_" thinks Zack and gently nibbles at the spot. Again stops Zack, Cloud opens his eyes. "Wha….." "Should I stop? I can still do that!" asks Zack, Cloud shakes his head. "No!" Zack nods, kisses him and opens gently the pants from Cloud. Again lets Zack Cloud go. "Those are in the way!" he removes the clothing of the younger man, then his own. Cloud looks at him and turns red again. "Hey! You seen this before, but I did not! You're beautiful, do you know that?" Quietly comes. "Me beautiful?" Zack nods. "Yes like a delicate angel! You're so delicate and so….." Again kisses Zack Cloud. "My angel!" whispers he and begins his way again.

Cloud's hands wander from the bed now to Zack's hair. Then he moves them over Zack's neck. Zack groans, those light touches are barely bearable. "I can't break!" mumbles Zack. Cloud stops, then he explores again. He does until Zack reaches a spot on his lower belly, than clamps Cloud his hands in the blanket. "_Whoa! That was…."_ The thought stops as now Cloud grabs Zack. Zack sees the face of the youngster, his eyes turned dark from lust. "Cl…" Zack tries to stop Cloud, but now takes Cloud the lead. Zack lands on his back and Cloud makes his way over the body of the black haired. Finally manages Zack to stop Cloud. "Cloud don't!" Cloud looks up. "What? I th…" pants he, Zack puts a finger over Cloud mouth. "Yes! But I need to show you how that goes! Or you will hurt me!" Cloud lets go at once. "I would never do that!" Zack nods, he lays Cloud next to him. "And now, let me be your teacher."

Now wander Zack's hand slow to the erection of the younger man, who again grabs the blanket as Zack's hand closes around it. Then wanders the other hand between the legs and open them. Cloud wrinkles his forehead a little, but moans as Zack begins slow to stroke. "Zack…" Again moans Cloud, now lays Zack one finger at the opening and with a stroke over the erection inserts them. A hiss comes from Cloud, then again a moan. "Relax!" whispers Zack, Cloud nods only. As Zack notices that Cloud is relaxed and moans again, follows the second finger. Now pants Cloud. "Zack that hu…." Zack strokes a little harder. Now raises Cloud his hips, Zack finally inserts the third finger. A few strokes later moves Cloud towards the finger and begins to moan again. Now changes Zack his position, Cloud opens his eyes. He looks at the older one and starts to stroke that erection. Zack pulls a breath in under the touch of the youngster's hand. First he gives in to the strokes, then he pulls away from Cloud.

The forehead wrinkles again, Zack smiles. Then he removes the finger, a growl follows that movement, now smiles Zack again. Then slow he puts his erection against the opening. Cloud eyes widen and his hands grab a hold in the blanket. "Just relax!" whispers Zack and slowly pushes himself in the youngster. Only a little at first, then he stops. Cloud flinches and pinches his eyes shut, tears form there. Zack strokes the erection from Cloud slow and steady. Cloud begins to moan again, now enters Zack Cloud all the way, but stops to give Cloud time to adjust to him.

As the hips of the youngster rise again starts Zack to move, first slow then faster but with ease. Then comes. "Zack! I...I Oh God!" Now moves Zack harder, Cloud's had leave the blanket and grab Zack's back. The muscles around Zack tighten, Zack knows Cloud is close to coming, he lifts the head and pushes a few times deeply. A groan escapes Cloud, then a low scream. "Zack please!" A few pushes later notices Zack that Cloud reaches his peak, the muscles contract around him, sending him over the edge too. He spills himself in the youngster, collapses and then both try to catch their breath. Zack feels hands on his face, looks up to Cloud who whispers. "And now you showed me how much you love me." Zack nods only, he can't speak yet. Then he whispers "Did I hurt you?" Cloud shakes his head. "A little! But not bad!" Now pulls Zack back out Cloud. "I'm sorry! It will hurt a few times more! But then not anymore!" He takes Cloud in his arms, now the two lie snuggled together. Sleepy mumbles Cloud. "I can live with that! Only without you can't I live!"

Every night sneak Cloud and Zack now every night in the tiny cabin. But as they return after the fourth night burns the town.


End file.
